Tell Me All About It
by alicefan32
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn: A one-shot of Bella's first day of high school as a vampire.  Written for Novel Novice Twilight's First Day of School Challenge.  Winner of Judge's Choice.


"Tell Me All About It"

Alicefan32

"No," I moaned, gripping Edward tighter as he attempted to untangle our intertwined bodies. He chuckled in response to my behavior and began kissing his way up my jaw to my ear. "Remember, it is all about balance, love. As much as I would love to stay here in bed with you for the rest of the day, for the rest of eternity, it's time to get up. We need to get ready, drop Renesmee off at the main house and leave for school with the others."

Defeated, I released Edward, and he got out of bed. I pulled our purple silk sheet over my bare chest, holding it there, and watched the way his exquisite body moved as he made his way to our large walk-in closet. After four years of marriage, I was still amazed that this beautiful creature belonged to me.

Sighing, I got up and joined him in the closet. I grabbed the first hanger on my side. There was a hot pink Post-it stuck to it that read September 1, 2010. Alice gave up on me "learning to use my closet" about six months after my change and began organizing my outfits according to date. I dressed in the Alice-approved textured gray wash skinny jeans, black starburst knot tee and black knee-high boots.

Looking in the floor-length mirror, I had to admit Alice really knew what she was doing. The outfit accentuated my curves perfectly; I looked HOT. I felt two strong arms snake around my waist from behind. Edward began kissing my neck, causing me to giggle. "Maybe we should stay home. You look way too sexy for school," he said.

I turned in his arms, and he held me to him. Our lips met, and we lost ourselves in the kiss, only stopping when we heard Renesmee call, "Mommy, Daddy."

"Good morning, sweetheart." She was already dressed in a pink Ralph Lauren polo dress. Auntie Alice and Aunt Rose would only let her wear skirts and dresses, but like me, she also dressed for comfort. "Are you ready to spend the day with Grandma Esme?"

"Yes! Oh, Mommy, I'm so excited! Grandma Esme is going to help me paint a mural on the wall over my bed at the big house."

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

"But you are going to have fun too, Mommy. You get to go to school. I wish I could go to school too." I could see the longing in her eyes, and it broke my heart. She wanted to go to school like a normal human child.

We had the money and resources to give our daughter anything her little heart desired – anything except the one thing she truly wanted. Because of her rapid growth, it was simply too dangerous. She would be turning four in less than two weeks, but she looked about nine years old physically and had the intellect of an adult. So, the entire family had been home-schooling her. I taught her literature, while Edward was in charge of music and piano. Uncle Jasper taught history, and Grandpa Carlisle covered science. Aunt Rosalie taught math. Esme and Alice both taught art, and Emmett handled sports. Alice and Rose also insisted on educating Renesmee in fashion and cars… well the second one was just Rosalie.

I kissed her on the cheek and said, "Next time, sweetie. I promise. Now, let's go down to the kitchen and get you some breakfast."

Once Renesmee finished her eggs - the only human food that she actually craved probably because of the abnormal cravings I had while pregnant – the three of us climbed in the new Volvo and headed for the family's house. Edward was very sentimental about his Volvo and kept it much longer than any Cullen would normally keep a car. This summer he finally broke down and decided it was time for a new vehicle, but he would only consider another Volvo. He was disappointed when the dealer said his old model was discontinued and settled for a 2011 metallic silver S60.

We arrived at the main house, and Renesmee flew right up the stairs to her room with Esme. She didn't even pause to give me a kiss goodbye. I would have been crying if it were possible for vampires to cry. Edward, sensing my distress or maybe needing comfort himself, wrapped his arms around me. "I can't do this, Edward. I can't leave my baby."

"It'll be alright, love," he said and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. My head knew he was right, but my heart wasn't so sure. This was my first time attending school since I became a vampire, my first time away from my daughter. I didn't know if I could do it.

When we moved for the first time about a month before Renesme's first birthday, Carlisle thought I was ready. I was almost past the first newborn year and had my super self-control, but Edward and I decided to stay home with Renesmee while the others attended college. She grows and changes so fast; we didn't want to miss anything.

I wanted to attend high school once before Renesmee was full-grown and would join us. Now, I wondered if that was such a good idea. How am I going to make it through the day – everyday - without seeing my baby?

Alice - probably having a vision of me ditching on the first day - grabbed my arm and yanked me outside, dragging me to Emmett's black Hummer H3. With six of us now attending the same high school, we had come up with a new cover story to help us fit in better. Since we owned two houses, we were going to pretend to be two different families. Hopefully, this tactic would squash any rumors, at least the incestuous ones, and allow us to fly below the radar.

Rosalie and Jasper were twins again. I was supposed to play their younger sister, because Edward, Emmett and Alice were usually the Cullens. But, Emmett insisted that I be his little sister, so he could take the role of the overprotective big brother to Alice and me, making Edward a Hale by default. Members of the same couple could not be siblings.

Emmett, Alice and I were posing as Carlisle and Esme Cullen's adopted children, using the main house's address for our records. Rosalie, Jasper and Edward were using my and Edward's address for their records.

The Cullens and Hales were both starting the school year as new students in a new town, not knowing anyone besides their own brothers and sisters. Each couple was going to pretend to meet and start dating like normal teenagers. Everyone was excited about this plan, because it was something different. They all repeated high school several times already and found it monotonous and boring. To make things more interesting, the boys had a bet going. The first to cave and publicly hook-up with their mate had to wear a coconut bikini top and grass skirt and do a hula for the entire family - the pixie's idea.

As Emmett raced through the sleepy streets of Astoria, I stared out the rectangular window and remembered how we had chosen this location for our next residence.

_It was a Saturday night, and we had spent the whole day brainstorming about where to move. Nobody could agree. _

_Finally, Alice decided that we needed a break and suggested having a movie night. Jasper chose the 1980s cult classic, The Goonies, because Renesmee was going to watch the first movie with us before bedtime. He knew that Edward and I would not approve of her watching anything rated higher than PG, and Renesmee was already outgrowing Disney._

_Renesmee loved the film and kept using her gift to replay her favorite parts for everyone. Uncle Emmett, her favorite playmate, promised Renesmee he would take her on vacation to Astoria, where they would have their own Goony pirate adventure._

_Emmett, who always keeps his promises no matter how crazy, immediately went to the laptop and started planning the trip. Two minutes later, Edward chuckled, and Emmett announced that we were moving to Astoria. Before we could discuss it, Alice declared, "It is decided."_

The coastal city of Astoria, Oregon, situated at the mouth of the Columbia River, was the perfect place for us. Astoria ranked number one on the list of the top ten cloudiest cities in the United States. It averages 240 cloudy days per year. The hunting is good in Oregon. The wildlife includes carnivorous black bears and cougars and plentiful deer and elk.

Astoria also met my prerequisite of remaining relatively close to Washington. It is only about a four-hour drive over the Astoria-Meglar Bridge and up Route 101 to Forks to visit Charlie and Jacob. It is only two hours if Edward is driving. The only con was that for weeks we had to listen to Emmett yell, "Hey, you guys," in a perfect imitation of Sloth's voice every time he wanted our attention.

We pulled into the parking lot of Astoria High School, and a group of boys swarmed around the H3. "It turns out 239 horse power at 5800 rpm." I heard one of them comment. I knew this tank of a car was too conspicuous, but did anyone listen to me? No, they didn't trust my opinion, because I'm not an autophile like the rest of them. Emmett, Rosalie and even Edward all agreed that it was fine. They said it was considered a mid-size SUV and was much smaller than the H2.

"Too conspicuous," I said, giving Emmett a look that said I told you so. He just shrugged and hopped out of the car. I reached for the door handle to do the same when I was nabbed by the fashion police.

Alice grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To school."

"No sister of mine is going anywhere looking like that."

Has she lost her mind? "You picked out my clothes, Alice."

"And where is your bag, then?"

"Umm."

"That's what I thought. Lucky for you I foresaw this." She handed me a L.A.M.B. Signature Williamsfield tote. "Perfect. Now we can go." I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the car.

The boys' eyes left the H3 and followed Alice and me across the lot to the large brick building. We went straight to the office, where Emmett was leaning against the back wall, waiting for us.

We had to wait our turn as the student volunteer behind the desk was helping Edward, Jasper and Rosalie. She was blatantly flirting with Edward. I instinctually let out a hiss. Luckily, the girl was too distracted by my gorgeous husband to notice, but Edward noticed. He turned around and smiled at me. Then, for the girl's benefit, he turned to Jasper and nudged him with his elbow. "Check out the two hotties in the back." I giggled and the girl gave me a death glare.

We let Emmett get our class schedules. Alice and I were both sophomores and shared most of our classes. The only exceptions were PE and Bio. I had gym first period and Biology sixth; Alice had the opposite. Because Emmett was a junior, the only period we shared with him was lunch. I asked Alice if Edward would be in any of our classes, but she wouldn't tell me. Stupid secret-keeping psychic.

I thought I would enjoy gym class for the first time in my existence - it's not like I had to worry about tripping or injuring myself anymore. Boy was I wrong. I found it frustrating to move at human speed and very difficult to disguise my superior reflexes. I counted every tick of the clock until the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I quickly changed out of my gym uniform and headed for English at the fastest acceptable human pace.

When I arrived, I saw Alice was already there, bouncing in her seat. I took the empty seat to her right. She turned to me with one of those smiles that let you know she was up to something. "Emmett is going to lose the bet in fifty minutes." I laughed. He couldn't even last two hours without Rose. "Do you want to practice your acting skills?" She arched her eyebrow.

Before I could ask her what she was planning, Ms. Billett called the class to order. While she handed out the reading list, Alice let me in on her plan. We spoke quiet and fast, barely moving our lips. None of the humans in the room suspected that we were talking, and we held a five-minute conversation.

Finally, fifth period lunch rolled around. Alice and I got our food and spotted Emmett across the room. "This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed. We walked over to Emmett's table, where he was sitting next to Rosalie. We placed our trays on the table but did not sit down. I heard Edward whisper to Jasper in the lunch line, "Watch this. It's going to be funny." He must have heard what Alice had planned. Alice glared at Emmett and shouted for the entire cafeteria to hear, "God, Emmett, it's our first day at a new school and you've already been caught making out with some _blonde_ behind the bleachers." From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward and Jasper snickering. "Couldn't you at least give us a week before the whole school found out that our brother is such a man whore," I added.

Alice grabbed her try off the table and said, "Come on, Bella. We can find a better place to sit." I picked up my tray and followed her. "You were right. That was fun," I said too low for anyone besides our siblings to hear.

Two guys from what looked like the jock table approached us and asked us to sit with them, and we agreed. As we made small talk with the kids at our table, Edward and Jasper joined Rosalie and Emmett. "Hey, sis, mind if we sit with you?" they asked. Our table was close enough to theirs that we could hear their conversation even if we were human.

Rose shook her head, and they sat down. "This is Emmett. He's new here too. Emmett, these are my brothers, Jasper and Edward."

"Who were those girls? That little pixie is a real fire cracker," Jasper said. Then Edward began, "And that brunette…" Emmett stood up, scraping his chair on the linoleum floor, gripping the edge of the table and leaning in towards them. "Watch it! Those are my sisters that you're talking about."

"Hey, sorry man," they both said. "But don't forget. It is our sister that you were caught groping under the bleachers," Edward reminded him, glaring.

Emmett looked at Rose, and she laughed.

"Don't worry, dude. We know our sister can take care of herself."

"So, as I was going to say before the two crazies ruined the moment, would you like a ride home today?" Emmett asked Rose.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Your sisters don't seem to like me very much."

"Just ignore them. They're just jealous that I've already found someone, and they are all alone."

I was brought back to the conversation at my table when Mark – I think that's what he said his name was – said to me, "I can take care of that for you." What did I miss? What is he talking about? "How about I take you to the movies Friday night?" He was referring to Emmett's comment. He was listening to them too.

I heard Edward growl and quickly cover it up with a fake cough. I lifted my shield and told Edward to calm down. I could handle him. "Oh, I'm sorry, but my sister and I kind of have this pact. We are going to wait at least a month to settle in with our classes and make friends before we start dating." Alice backed me up, nodding in agreement.

"I can wait a month." Great. I hope he's not another Mike Newton.

That seemed to give his friend, Christian, an idea, because he asked Alice, "Are you guys going on the weekend rafting trip next month?"

Both boys must have been experiencing inappropriate thoughts and feeling regarding this trip and us, because now Edward and Jasper were both growling. "We have to ask our parents," Alice answered.

I heard Emmett speak low enough for only vampire hearing, "I'll take care of this."

Emmett got up and walked over to our table. "No way is dad letting you go on a sleep-over trip. And you two…" he pointed to Mark and Christian "…anyone who wants to date my sisters has to be approved by me first. Got it?" They both nodded quickly. "Good." He gave them a menacing smile and returned to his table. The boys looked like they were going to pee their pants. Emmett was very intimidating when he tried.

The bell rang, and I left for Biology. Alice was off to PE. Without her to distract me, I started thinking about Renesmee. What was she doing? Did she miss her mommy? How much would she grow while I wasn't home? I was starting to feel depressed when I stepped in the science lab and saw my bronze-haired god waiting for me. Biology. That's why Alice wouldn't tell me if Edward was in any of my classes. She wanted it to be a surprise. I wonder how Edward arranged this.

"Hi, you're Bella, Bella Cullen, Emmett's sister right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Edward Hale. I sat with your brother and my sister at lunch today."

"Oh."

"My family is new here too. And I was wondering, since we both don't know anyone, would you be my lab partner?"

"Yes. I would like that." I smiled, and he gave me one of my favorite crooked smiles in return.

I heard whispering and looked to see a group of girls ogling my husband.

"Look at him."

"She's so lucky."

"I wish he asked me to be his lab partner."

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

I decided to give them someone else to think about as I followed Edward to the table in the back. "Tell your sister that I'm sorry; Alice is too. We have nothing against her. We were just mad at Emmett. Actually, I feel sorry for her. I hope she's not falling for my brother's charm. He has a new girlfriend every week. By the end of the year, he will probably have dated every girl in this class."

We sat down, and Edward pulled out his notebook. He opened it up and wrote: _It worked. They're all daydreaming about Emmett now._

"Is it true? Are you really going to wait a month before you start dating? Or were you letting that guy down easy?"

"Both."

"Good to know." He melted my ice-cold heart with another one of his crooked smiles.

"What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" Crap. Half the girls in the class turned to hear his answer.

"No, not right now."

"Really?"

"There is one girl who caught my eye…" he winked at me "…but I want to get her know her better before I ask her out."

The second bell rang, and Mr. Baker began his lecture. I opened my book and pretended to take notes. When I noticed that Edward wasn't doing the same, I glanced at his face. He had a faraway look in his eyes. I gently touched his arm to get his attention and wrote, _what were you thinking about?_

He picked up his pen and wrote one word. _Memories._

A couple minutes passed and he picked up his pen again. _Your turn. When you came in, you looked sad. Were you thinking about Renesmee? _

_How did you know?_

_I might not be able to read your mind, but I know your heart._

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

I sighed and went back to pretending to take notes. Class was halfway over when I felt Edward's hand on my thigh.

_Be good, Edward._

We're in the back. No one can see. You don't know how hard it is for me to sit this close to you and not be able to touch you.

_I think I do know. But remember, it's all about balance, love. We have all night._

_I'm going to hold you to that._

_I'm counting on it._

I had seventh period Spanish with Alice, and then we met Emmett in the car.

"Really Em, you couldn't last one day without Rosalie? Pathetic."

"You didn't see how those pimply-faced teenage boys were staring at her in her gym shorts. I had to mark my territory."

I smacked him in the back of the head. "You're lucky Rose didn't hear you say that."

"That was some show you two put on today – very inconspicuous, Bella."

I shrugged. "We're more interested in seeing the show you will be putting on tonight." Alice was having a laughing fit in the backseat. She was probably having a vision of Emmett in a bikini and grass skirt doing the hula.

We pulled up to the main house, and Renesmee came running out the door to greet us. "Mommy! Mommy! I missed you," she cried as she leaped into my outstretched arms. "How was school, Mommy? Did you have fun? What did you learn? Did you make any friends? Tell me all about it, Mommy."


End file.
